counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Maverick M4A1 Carbine
| image = M4a1hud cz.png | altername = M4 | price = $3100 | origin = | ammotype = | rateoffire = 666 RPM | weightloaded = 3.22 kg | projectileweight = 4 g | muzzlevelocity = 2900 | muzzleenergy = 1570 J | used = Counter-Terrorists | reloadtime = 3.07 seconds | firemodes = Automatic | Magazine_capacity = 30/90 | Movement_speed = 230 | counterpart = AK-47 | Entity = weapon_m4a1 |Magazine_cost = $60}} The Maverick M4A1 Carbine, often referred to as the M4, is an assault rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series, exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. The counterpart for the Terrorists is the AK-47. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it was replaced by the M4A4 but was reincarnated in the Arms Deal update as the M4A1-S, taking up the same slot as its replacement. Overview The''' M4A1''' is a moderately powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the Counter-Terrorists. Its acceptable power, combined with its incredibly controllable recoil, low spread, and excellent rate of fire, makes it an effective AK-47 counterpart. The M4A1 can be mastered for nearly every situation. For these reasons, the M4A1 is one of the most popular weapons in the Counter-Strike series, especially by Counter-Terrorists. It is also chosen to be the default auto-buy primary weapon for CT. the others being the FAMAS, and the MP5. In Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, the silencer allowed the M4A1 to inflict more damage. In Source, the silencer does not affect damage but regardless if the silencer is attached or not, this rifle inflicts more damage than 1.6. Properties The M4A1 is a moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 230 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer moderate speed reduction. The M4A1 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Fairly high damage per bullet * Excellent at close to medium range * Low recoil and accurate * High accuracy can be maintained when fired in bursts * The silencer is ideal for stealth * The silencer increases damage at close range in Counter-Strike 1.6 * Higher rate of fire than the AK-47 * Lighter than most assault rifles Disadvantages * Damage per shot is inferior to the AK-47 * Fairly expensive * In Counter-Strike 1.6, the silencer decreases accuracy * Silencer increases damage fall off * Outclassed at long range combat by sniper rifles * Not very accurate at long ranges when firing this weapon continuously Tactics * The M4A1 is often the best general-purpose weapon for CTs in buy rounds due to its high effectiveness and cheapness. * Due to the low recoil and good rate of fire, the M4A1 can be a deadly weapon against enemy players at close-range. Basically, users can continuously fire this rifle if they are accustomed to the recoil. ** Eliminating targets is normally easy; just be sure to score headshots and keep firing to finish off assailants. ** Aim for the chest and spray bullets when encountering an enemy assailant at medium range. This strategy may allow you to score a headshot. Alternatively, fire in bursts and aim for the head. ** Recoil has slightly increased in Source. Fire in bursts to maintain accuracy. * Unlike the AK-47, this rifle is not made to engage enemy players at long range, although it is possible to successfully hit an opponent at the head. ** For long ranged combat, using a silencer may not be preferable unless enemy is not aware of your position. Firing in short bursts is recommended and avoid engaging snipers unless in close proximity. * Adding silencer is recommended in early games, as it increases damage and cuts down noise. ** If you do plan to use the silencer, be sure to attach it before entering combat, preferably at freeze time. ** A silenced USP can be equipped to maintain stealth. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In Tour of Duty, there are many CT bots that uses the M4A1 as their main weapon. They are: *Sam: Cost 3 (with the P228 as a sidearm) *Larry: Cost 3 (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Maverick: Cost 3 (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Ace: Cost 4 (with the Five-SeveN as a sidearm) *Tex: Cost 4 (with the P228 as a sidearm) *Steel: Cost 5 (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Barney: Cost 5 (with the P228 as a sidearm) Terrorists Because there is a file error for the bot Lunatic, that bot will buy a random primary weapon (with the Dual Berettas as a sidearm). If he discovers a M4A1, he will pick it up and use it as a main weapon. Additionally, the following AK-47 user Terrorist bots will pick up and use M4A1 when discovered: *Fiend: Tough *Vandal: Tough *Raider: Hard *Panther: Expert ''Deleted Scenes'' The M4A1 has appeared in many missions in Deleted Scenes, mainly because it is a standard issue weapon for the Counter-Terrorists forces (with the exception of the Spetsnaz as they use the AK-47 instead). It appears in the following missions: *Counter-Terrorist Training: At the shooting range, along with the USP. *Recoil: As a starting loadout. *Building Recon: Found near an SAS operative at the side, just before the player needs to crawl trough the vent next to the area where many SAS operative will perish. *Downed Pilot: Before being captured, it can be found in the area where the Tank is located. After your capture, it can be found on a box next to the XM1014 and ammo crate. *Alamo: As a starting loadout. *Rise Hard: As a starting loadout. *Truth in Chaos: As a starting loadout. *Sandstorm: As a starting loadout. Trivia * In most games, the sound of removing the suppressor is the sound of attaching the suppressor played in reverse. * The M4A1's "cocking" or "cycling" sound is the same as the SCAR-20 and the SG 550. * The M4A1 in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and Deleted Scenes will always have a suppressor attached in third person perspective, regardless of actual suppression. This is fixed in Counter-Strike: Source, as with the USP. * In Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, Counter-Strike (Xbox) and Deleted Scenes, the M4A1 drawing animation is faster when suppressed. This however does not affect the actual drawing time. * The Counter-Strike: Source suppressed firing sound is re-used for the Cleaner's Carbine in Team Fortress 2 (an unlockable weapon for the Sniper class) * The Counter-Strike: Source unsuppressed firing sound is re-used in Left 4 Dead for the Assault Rifle. * In some versions of Counter-Strike, the model of the M4A1's fire selector switch is turned to semi-auto, although the weapon fires in full-auto. * In Deleted Scenes, the M4A1 is the weapon of choice for Counter-Terrorist NPCs (exception being the Spetsnaz). This is strange as few to no country's military has the M4A1 as a standard issue other than United States. ** The Spetsnaz are the only Counter-Terrorist faction that do not use the M4A1 as their primary assault rifles in Deleted Scenes. In a more realistic fashion, they use the AK-47 instead. * In Counter-Strike and Source, when the player reloads the M4, the animation has the player pull back the forward assist during the reload and draw animation. However, on a real M4A1, the forward assist is actually struck forward after reloading to make sure the bolt is properly seated so the weapon doesn't malfunction. ** In Condition Zero, Deleted Scenes and Counter-Strike (Xbox), the player correctly pulls the charging handle during the reload and drawing animations. * The reload animation has the player pull out the magazine directly without pressing the mag-release, which is impossible in real life. ** Interestingly, in Counter-Strike Beta, the player does press the mag-release when reloading, but does not pull the charging handle. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the barrel is significantly shorter in first person view, making its animation slightly different from its GoldSrc counter-part. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the suppressed M4A1 doesn't have its flash suppressor fully covered, which in reality would make the suppressor impractical. * Before Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the weapon was one of the four to retain its real name (at least partially), the others being the Five-SeveN, the MAC-10 and the M249. * In Counter-Strike ''and ''Source, the dust cover over the ejection port only opens when a round is fired and closes immediately afterwards. In reality, it will remain open once the bolt is cycled and has to be closed manually. Behind the scenes * The weapon had a usable ACOG scope during the Counter-Strike Beta that was eventually traded for the suppressor in Beta 6.5. ** The effect of the ACOG scope is similar to the one found in AUG and Krieg 552. ** The scope is, however, still featured in the post-6.5 world and player models along with the HUDs and kill icons. Counter-Strike (Xbox) introduced new HUD icons, but still had kill icons depicting it with the scope. The Source games correct these errors. ** The pre-6.5 world and player models, oddly enough, had neither scopes nor suppressors, matching them to the post-6.5 viewmodels. * The M4A1 was to appear in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive as evidenced by Alpha screenshots. It was however replaced by the M4A4 during the Beta. ** Its playermodel in the Alpha screenshot is the same as Counter-Strike: Source's. ** The M4A4 was still referred as the M4A1 and in fact had the latter's HUD and kill icons. The game files still refer to the M4A4 as the M4A1. ** The Beta's sound files featured unused suppressed firing sounds and suppressing/unsuppressing sounds. This suggests that the M4A4 simply reused the M4A1's sound files or that the M4A4 itself was to have a suppressor. ** Due to popularity and fan-base demand, the weapon was reintroduced as the M4A1-S during the Arms Deal Update, albeit different in many ways. External links *M4A1 at Wikipedia. pl:Maverick M4A1 Carbine Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Silenced Weapons Category:American weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons